State-of-the-art oscillator circuits have been developed to include resonating elements within wafer-level chip-scale packaging (WLCSP). Unfortunately, the oscillator circuits containing such packaged resonating elements typically do not support commercially viable access to test points associated with the resonating elements. Moreover, many types of resonating elements exhibit failure modes that cannot be detected through functional testing of the oscillator circuits. Historically, these failure modes have been detected by probing directly across a resonating element, such as a MEMs, quartz-crystal or other piezo-electric element. Specifically, in the case of quartz crystals, the common failure modes are typically identified through the measurement of resistance level dependency (RLC) and drive level dependency (DLD). As will be understood by those skilled in the art, issues identified through RLD and DLD screening can vastly improve the long-term reliability of products containing quartz resonating structures. However, due to the small sizing of typical WLCSP and customer preferences for minimizing the number of functional pads, WLCSP no longer allows for direct connection to the resonating element by conventional test equipment.